


Reassurance

by fxr_uppr



Series: Kristanna Kink Exploration Series [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxr_uppr/pseuds/fxr_uppr
Summary: When Anna has had a rough day, Kristoff reassures her in the best way he can.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Kink Exploration Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 (Worship at the altar) of Kristanna Smut Week 2020! A while ago I said I desperately wanted more praise kink fics and sometimes you just gotta feed yourself.  
> p.s. this is self-indulgent as hell lol
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: fxr-uppr.tumblr.com

It had started ages ago, back in their early days together. Back when they were all fumbling hands and cautious touches, stealing moments whenever—and wherever—they could find them. Both parties were more than eager to learn the ins and outs of loving one another.

On one such night, Anna and Kristoff found themselves in front of the fireplace in one of the cozier rooms of the castle. She was meant to be asleep by now, and he technically wasn’t even supposed to be here, not at an hour this late. But what he _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to be doing was sitting with his legs parted, the princess in his lap.

Her back was pressed flush to the broad expanse of his chest, nestled in against his warm sweater that smelled distinctly of him. Neither of them can remember how they got to this point—Anna’s nightgown pushed up her legs, the fabric bunched atop her thighs, and his hand inching closer to right where she wants it—but neither of them are complaining. With Kristoff’s safe arms supporting her on either side, she felt secure. Treasured, even.

She sighed contentedly when the tip of one of his calloused fingers brushed her folds, slicker than he had anticipated. Within minutes, she was clinging to his strong forearm, hips rolling with the motions of his relentless hands. He recalled one thing he had learned about her in their brief experiences together—Anna was one for words, both in and out of the bedroom.

“That’s it,” he said to her, feeling her tremble beneath him. He could tell she was holding back. “Let me hear you.”

She didn’t know why, but something in her made her want to comply instantly. Anna let out a whine she had been holding in—a habit she had formed due to their secret little encounters.

“Good,” he whispered in her ear, low and deep, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath against her ear. But his breath wasn’t what was making her shudder. As usual, it was his words.

“Good girl.”

He felt her become more pliant in his arms in that moment. And, later that evening, when he said it while he was buried inside her, she fell apart immediately.

—

Ages have passed since those experimental days, and life has changed a lot since then. All good, of course, but definitely… different. Now that Anna is the queen, she finds herself completely overwhelmed with her responsibilities on a near daily basis. She can always count on Kristoff to be there for her after a long day of tedious duties and meetings.

However, today in particular was really getting to her. She could spend time speculating about why her typically manageable tasks were causing her so much aggravation on this day—maybe she just didn’t get enough sleep, or maybe the condescending dignitaries were especially frustrating today. But the truth is, she didn’t really care about any of those reasons as she speed-walked through the castle, searching for her husband.

Kristoff must feel her stare on him, because he turns around. When he sees her, she wouldn’t trade the way his face lights up for the world. “Hey there,” he smiles softly, wordlessly beckoning her over. Anna finds her legs carrying her towards him before she can even think to move, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Perceptive as always, he can sense that she isn’t fully there. “You doing okay?”

Snuggling into his side, she looks up at him with wide, trusting eyes. Words don’t come as easily now, not when all it takes is his arm around her waist for her to feel floaty. But Anna knows she needs to answer him. “I’ve been better. Don’t wanna think,” she slurs out.

He thinks he knows what she’s asking for. To check, he brushes a lock of her wavy red hair behind her ear. He doesn’t overlook the way her eyes follow his fingers, locked on his every move. “I’m here. Do you need me to help?”

Anna nods. That’s all it takes. He swoops her up in his embrace and carries her to their bedroom. If she was feeling more like her typical spirited self, she would normally insist on having him right then and there. She isn’t known for her patience, and she takes command like a natural. But right now, Kristoff is in control. She trusts him with that, and he understands the weight that carries.

Once they reach their bed, he sets her down gently on the edge. One by one, he helps her get fully undressed. Anna can hear his requests come one after the other, muffled by the sound of her thoughts racing in her head. _Can you lift your arms for me, darling? Legs up, yes, just like that. Is it okay if I take these off, baby?_ She complies with each one. The next time she pays enough attention to glance down, away from his face just for a moment, she realizes she’s fully undressed before him. She sighs contentedly, knowing they can finally begin.

Kristoff leans down to hold her delicate chin between his thumb and forefinger. He looks right into her eyes, forcing her to return the gaze. She isn’t allowed to look away, she knows this.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

Despite his grip on her chin, she nods eagerly. His stare deepens.

“Words, Anna.”

She shivers. She’s almost disappointed in herself. She should know better. “Yes.”

He runs his thumb over her cheek gently. “Good.” He stands back up, and for a moment she had forgotten just how big he is, towering over her at his full height. She feels small, and something about that comforts her.

Anna looks at his face, can see the love and admiration in his eyes, and she knows he’s got her.

“Let me see you,” he growls.

She lies back against the soft covers. Every sensation is heightened as his strong hands move up her bare calves, spreading her legs open for his own pleasure. He’s breathing right against her and it’s too much all at once. Her breathing quickens as he spreads her folds. She’s watching his face for a sign that he’s about to go for it, but he’s unreadable.

She closes her eyes when she can’t take the anticipation anymore. The dominance he’s exerting already has her practically dripping. Anna grips the blankets just to keep herself grounded. But she should’ve known better—that’s his job.

“Look at me.”

She does.

“I need you to keep your eyes open.”

She doesn’t know why she needs to, but him telling her that is all the reason she needs. It seems her obedience is just what he was looking for, because the next thing she knows, his tongue is flat against her heat and his nose is rubbing on her clit, the warm exhalations igniting her.

She’s fine at first, enjoying the simple pleasure of his mouth on her, when he quickens his pace and introduces a single digit. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to keep her moans hidden.

Kristoff instantly pulls back. “Anna,” he says, sternly. “I’m not going to tell you again.”

She wants to apologize, to explain that it just felt too _good_ , but it doesn’t matter. He gave her simple instructions. She knows should have listened. Instead, she just opens her eyes, training them on him. Anna only manages to stutter out attempts at a docile apology. He cuts her off.

“If you can’t do that, then we’ll just have to keep you like _this_ ,” he grunts on the last word as he hoists her up and flips her around, landing on her stomach.

“Come on, up for me.”

She can do that. Her limbs feel weak, but somehow this is still easier than keeping her eyes open. She’s on her hands and knees when she feels a pressure between her freckled shoulders. Kristoff is pushing her down on the mattress, ass up. She can feel him moving up her body, and she nearly whimpers when she feels how hard he is against her.

“No, darling, like this. Stay,” he whispers in her ear.

Once again, he’s back to licking her out, reducing her to a puddle. She’s gripping the sheets so hard he thinks they may rip. He enters two fingers this time. Once she gets used to the stretch, he thrusts his hand in and out of her rapidly. He’s hitting all the right places inside her, nice and deep, holding her hips in place. His name spills from her lips.

She begins to lose her purchase on the covers, her knees slipping further apart until she’s practically lying flat to the bed. This time, he doesn’t stop his movements when he speaks.

“Can’t follow directions tonight, is that it?”

His fingers are still going full force inside her, and she can’t take it. She can hardly speak.

“What happened to being good, hm?”

It pains him to be so firm with her. Kristoff wants nothing more than to praise his sweet girl. She was being so good, trying so hard, just like she always did. He wants to tell her how good she’s being, how proud he is of her. But she didn’t need that.

When they had first started this, he had wanted to praise her right off the bat. He quickly learned that that’s not what she needed. She needed to be broken down, pushed over the edge, so he could build her right back up. Anna has always been one for a challenge, and this is no exception. That’s exactly what he gives her.

She’s practically there. She can feel the tears welling in her eyes. All she wants is to prove she can be good. She struggles, but she lifts her hips back up.

“There’s my good girl.”

Anna’s face is turned, her cheek against the mattress. He watches as her eyes glaze over. She’s there.

He doesn’t have to pretend anymore. He got her here, and now it’s time for him to let her fall.

Her eyes open again, remembering his earlier command. “Look at you,” Kristoff says softly, still fingering her open. “Being so perfect for me.”

She moans and fucks herself back against his hand, desperate for whatever he’ll give her. One moan turns into a symphony of moans, slipping past her lips without her permission. She’s barely even conscious of her sounds when she begins to beg.

“Please, K-Kristoff, I need—I-I want, Kris-” she whines.

She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for, but he knows. Whenever they’re like this, he’s always endeared by the way she asks permission. He never even had to tell her to do that.

“Go on, sweetheart. You’ve been so good,” he praises as she rolls her hips in time with his hand. “My good girl, always so good for me, Anna.”

That’s all it takes to push her over the edge, practically screaming out for him as she releases on his fingers and rides out her orgasm.

When she reaches those final moments, Kristoff scoops her up and pulls her to his chest. If she weren’t so deep right now, he knows she would be insistent on taking care of him. He’d rather have this right now, though. His girl, his Anna, pulled tight to his chest. She clings to him with complete devotion and trust. What more could he want?


End file.
